


Gol-Cha Group Chats

by lightedtiger



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:39:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightedtiger/pseuds/lightedtiger
Summary: ET: so Daeyeol hyung -> Bomin -> Donghyun <-> Joochan?Bae: pretty muchBae: waitBae: you forgot your own love chainBae: allow me:Bae: Jangjun -> Tag -> SeungminET: I bet u just wanted to involve yourselfET: and I don't like you anymoreBae: shhh it's good for my self esteemBae: :)ET: I quitORA chat fic where Gol-Cha tries to get over their emotional constipation that no one asked for





	1. o n e

_Donghyun added Jaehyun, Jibeom and Joochan to a chat_

 

_Donghyun changed the chat name to the Googoos_

 

_Donghyun changed Jaehyun’s nickname to spacebong_

_Donghyun changed Jibeom’s nickname to grumpyoldman_

_Donghyun changed Joochan’s nickname to Joochanie_

 

grumpyoldman: already playing favourites

grumpyoldman: I see how this is.

 

_Donghyun changed grumpyoldman’s nickname to salt_

 

salt: I didn’t come here for this disrespect

 

spacebong: hi everyone!! :))

 

Donghyun: hi Jaehyunie~

 

salt: *cough* favouritism

 

spacebong: ?

spacebong: r u ok?

 

salt: ya I’m fine

salt: hi Jaehyun

 

spacebong: :))

 

_Donghyun changed his nickname to dancemachine_

 

_Joochanie changed Donghyun’s nickname to fairy <3_

 

fairy <3: Joochanie!~

 

Joochanie: Donghyunie :D

 

fairy <3: <3

 

salt: gross

 

_salt changed fairy <3’s nickname to ew_

 

_ew changed salt’s nickname to pollution_

 

_pollution changed ew’s nickname to slimeball_

 

_spacebong changed pollution’s nickname to busanbus_

 

_Joochanie changed slimeball’s nickname to kyeopta_

 

spaceboy: stop fighting you two

 

Joochanie: ^

 

kyeopta: ok

kyeopta: but only bc Joochan said so

kyeopta: and Jaehyun

 

busanbus: …

busanbus: why wasn’t I born 2 months earlier

 

 

**~Eonjekkaji~**

kyeopta: guys!!

kyeopta: Joochan thinks I’m cute!!!

 

babymaknae: and so do half of our fans

babymaknae: get over it hyung

 

kyeopta: Bominie :(((

 

babymaknae: sorry hyung

babymaknae: I’m just really tired from practice

 

kyeopta: that’s fine then~

kyeopta: rest well!!

 

Bae: congrats Donghyun!

Bae: and I pity Bomin lol

 

spaceboy: ??

 

Bae: it’s alright

Bae: you don’t need to know

 

 

**private chat between babymaknae and leadernim**

babymaknae: :(((

babymaknae: my heart is broken

babymaknae: hyung I don’t think you’ll understand

babymaknae: but I’m really sad rn

babymaknae: hyung?

babymaknae: are you taking a nap?

babymaknae: um

babymaknae: I’ll talk to you later then, I guess

babymaknae: night hyung

 

 

_leadernim added stopaskingY, tootallforyou, energybar, ET, Bae, spacebong, busanbus,_ _kyeopta, Joochanie and babymaknae to a chat_

 

_leadernim changed the chat name to Gol-Cha_

 

leadernim: so I realised that we didn’t have a group chat yet

 

stopaskingY: do u want to get spammed w msgs?

stopaskingY: cos if not, u shldn’t hv created this gc

 

leadernim: oh

leadernim: then this is strictly for important business!

 

babymaknae: hyung you’re awake?

babymaknae: did u not see my msgs???

 

leadernim: ??

leadernim: what messages

 

babymaknae: I sent you msgs about 5 mins ago

 

leadernim: …

leadernim: oops looks like Tag broke his leg

leadernim: talk to you later Bomin!

 

ET: hyung is lying

 

babymaknae: …

babymaknae: hyung

 

leadernim: i

leadernim: whoops look at the time

leadernim: time to go to bed night everyone!

 

spacebong: night hyung!

 

babymaknae: hyung why are you ignoring my msgs!!

babymaknae: ...

 

kyeopta: what’s wrong?

 

Joochanie: yeah what’s wrong?

Joochanie: mb we can help

 

babymaknae: it’s fine

 

tootallforyou: sorry Bomin

tootallforyou: Daeyeol is just a bit tired rn

tootallforyou: he’ll talk to u when he’s feeling better

tootallforyou: don’t disturb him he’s in our room atm

 

stopaskingY: dw we’ll talk to him for u

 

babymaknae: thanks hyungs

 

tootallforyou: no problem

 

stopaskingY: that’s what hyungs r 4

 

ET: lmao what happened to ‘strictly for important business’

 

 

**private chat between stopaskingY and tootallforyou**

stopaskingY: shld we just tell him?

 

tootallforyou: Daeyeol will kill us

tootallforyou: Idk about you but I want to live till we disband or become irrelevant

 

stopaskingY: don't b like tht

stopaskingY: we'll hv a gr8 career as idols

 

tootallforyou: if you say so

 

stopaskingY: I know so

stopaskingY: u shld go 2 bed

stopaskingY: I'll talk 2 Daeyeol 4 us

 

tootallforyou: thanks

tootallforyou: night

 

stopaskingY: good night


	2. t w o

**Gol-Cha**

[1.11am]

energybar: has anyone seen Tag?

energybar: or Seungmin, actually

energybar: I cnt find either of them

 

[2.45am]

energybar: I srsly cnt find them

energybar: did they sneak out or st??

energybar: guys I’m srsly worried

 

stopaskingY: go.

stopaskingY: to.

stopaskingY: bed.

stopaskingY: it’s almost 3am

stopaskingY: some of us need sleep

 

energybar: right

energybar: srry hyung

 

[4.05am]

ET: lmao nice to see that you care for us Jangjun hyung

ET: but we were in the living room

ET: didn’t feel like sleeping in the beds

 

Bae: I bet he fell asleep

 

ET: probably

ET: we should go back to our rooms

 

energybar: wt were u guys doing in the living rm

 

Bae: sleeping

 

ET: *trying to sleep

 

Bae: ^

Bae: talking about something

 

energybar: w/o me? :((

 

ET: it was nothing important

ET: don’t worry hyung

ET: you should go back to sleep

 

Bae: yeah

Bae: night

 

energybar: ok…

energybar: night then

 

ET: good night

ET: sleep well

 

[6.09am]

spacebong: good morning everyone!!

 

busanbus: morning

 

ET: ^

 

babymaknae: ^^

 

kyeopta: ^^^

 

Joochanie: ^^^^

 

kyeopta: Bomin get out of bed!

kyeopta: u too Joochanie~

 

Joochanie: kk

 

babymaknae: zzz

 

kyeopta: Bomin!!

 

babymaknae: come and wake me up then

 

Joochanie: don’t worry Donghyunie I’ll help u wake him

 

babymaknae: nvm I’m up

 

Joochanie: thought so

 

kyeopta: :))

 

[8.48am]

leadernim: firstly, you guys (98 liners) shouldn’t go out of your rooms at night

leadernim: secondly, Jangjun and the googoos don’t spam the chat with unnecessary things please

leadernim: some of us are still sleeping at 6am

 

ET: anyone notice how he didn’t mention Bomin?

 

Bae: I was just about to point that out

 

leadernim: Tag you’re supposed to be at school

 

ET: free period?

 

leadernim: anyways shh

 

leadernim deleted 5 messages

 

Bae: damn he found the delete messages function

 

leadernim: I’m not stupid

leadernim: come on who do you think I am

 

stopaskingY: a coward

 

tootallforyou: a man who avoids his problems

 

stopaskingY: a bad hyung

 

tootallforyou: a man who can’t control his emotions

 

stopaskingY: a horrible leader (ish)

 

leadernim: STOp

leadernim: I get it

leadernim: I’ll go talk to him

 

ET: tea time is at 9am?

 

Bae: focus on your studies

 

 

**private chat between babymaknae and leadernim**

leadernim: I’m really sorry about your broken heart

leadernim: but when you come back from school we should talk

leadernim: I think it's long overdue

leadernim: but better late than never

leadernim: ...right?

 

[3.58pm]

babymaknae: k

 

 

**Gol-Cha**

kyeopta: has anyone seen Bomin?

kyeopta: he left w/o us :(

 

Joochanie: ^

 

spacebong: he did :((

 

busanbus: Deayeol wanted to talk to him

busanbus: instead of just stupidly staring at Joochan

busanbus: you should pay attention to him when he’s talking

 

kyeopta has left the chat

 

Joochanie added kyeopta to the chat

 

kyeopta: dont

kyeopta: pls let me wallow in self hate alone

 

Joochanie: but I’m right next to you

 

kyeopta: I’ll leave the room them

 

kyeopta has left the chat

 

busanbus: lmao thank me for this later Joo

 

Joochanie: shut up

 

busanbus: wow so vulgar now that Donghyun isn’t here

 

Joochanie: he’s actually crying

Joochanie: you’d better apologize

 

busanbus: won’t

busanbus: I bet Donghyun is crying in your arms rn

busanbus: I did you a favor

busanbus: admit it

 

Joochanie: i

Joochanie: thanks hyung

 

busanbus: self five

 

Joochanie added kyeopta to the chat

 

ET: all this couple drama is confusing

ET: everyone should just be in a healthy single relationship like me

ET: love yourself

ET: we don’t need no men

ET: or women I don’t discriminate

 

energybar: r u ok?

 

Bae: it’s just that last night we agreed that single life is better

 

energybar: thts wt u were talking abt w/o me??

energybar: u didnt hv to sneak out of ur rooms to talk abt tht

energybar: :((

 

ET: sorry hyung

ET: forgive us?

 

energybar: forgiven!!

energybar: where’s Daeyeol hyung and Bomin?

 

stopaskingY: scroll up

 

spacebong: they’re coming!

spacebong: they just walked by me

spacebong: Bominie is crying…?

 

stopaskingY: that idiot

 

stopaskingY changed leadernim’s nickname to reckless

 

tootallforyou changed leadernim’s nickname to brainless

 

brainless: okay everyone to the practice room!

brainless: …

brainless: we’ll start 5 minutes late

brainless: I need time to kill some people

 

stopaskingY: lmao we’re hiding

 

tootallforyou: you’ll never find us

 

brainless: ur under the beds

 

tootallforyou: ...

 

ET: and you called him brainless

 

Joochanie: ^

 

kyeopta: ^^

 

busanbus: r u feeling better?

 

kyeopta: yeah

 

busanbus: sorry

busanbus: but no regrets

busanbus: you got to hug Joochan for 10 minutes straight

busanbus: I’d say you benefitted from this

 

kyeopta has left the group chat

 

Joochanie: you better tell him that you don’t mean it

 

busanbus: we’ll see

 

babymaknae has added kyeopta to the chat

 

Joochanie: …

 

busanbus: lmao

 

babymaknae: is no one coming to the practice room?

babymaknae: nvm BaeJangTag came

babymaknae: and Jaehyun hyung too

 

stopaskingY: we’re otw

stopaskingY: managed to survive leadernim’s attacks lol

 

tootallforyou: remind us to teach you guys how to blackmail, okay?

 

babymaknae: yes hyung

 

spacebong: kk!!

 

brainless changed his nickname to fool

 

fool: fml

 

stopaskingY: ur first internet slang!

 

fool: i

fool: I’ll never trust you guys ever again

 

tootallforyou: sure

 

stopaskingY: u can try


End file.
